


Dandelions

by NotNico



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt Newt (Maze Runner), Little to no comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNico/pseuds/NotNico
Summary: I’m in a field of dandelions, wishing on every one that you’ll be mine.Or, Newt experiences unrequited love.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is inspired by the song „Dandelions“ from Ruth B.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!

_I’m in a field of dandelions, wishing on every one that you’ll be mine._

Newt ripped out clumps of grass. He was sitting in a field full of wild flowers, near the woods in the Glade. Agrimony, betony, dandelions, meadow buttercup, and more bloomed all around him, blobs of color that he could look at for the rest of his life.

He loved flowers, always did, loved the work in the garden and the smell of soil and sweet blossoms.

After failing to be a runner, the garden welcomed him in and he felt at least at little bit more at home in this unknown place.

He came around to find happiness in his life again, having found some really good friends, being second in command, not having to worry about his past because there wasn’t anything to remember in the first place.

Newt was content in waking up in the morning, working, eating Frypans food and hanging out with Minho and Alby by the bonfire. He even got used to Gally´s little taunts, ignoring him for the most part.

Then the box came up, with a boy in it, Newt couldn’t take his eyes off. Thomas brought a real spark of hope into his life, hope of escaping this place and finding somewhere to live a real life - together.

Thomas and his impulsive decisions, his bright eyes and crooked smile. Newt knew he would get his heart broken. He knew that Thomas would never love him the way Newt wished for so desperately.

But still he spent every minute with the dark haired boy, getting drunk on his laugh and feeling the way his heart ached for Thomas’ touch.

And when the girl appeared, and Thomas gave all his attention to her, Newt felt the loss so deep inside his body, that he thought his soul was ripped out by Thomas.

He noticed his best friend slipping away from him further and further everyday, until there was nothing left.

And so he sat in this field full of dandelions and wished on every one for Thomas to come back to him.


End file.
